


Initiation Indignation

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Initiation Rituals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One in a Million

Title: One in a Million  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Yamamoto x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains. 

Scowling as he is led through the First Division to the Captain Commander’s private suite, Toshiro cannot believe what is happening to him. His fellow Captains are obviously far more perverted than he ever gave them credit for, if the sight of his boyish body makes their blood pound. Clenching his fists in irritation, he resolves to get through this ordeal with as little fuss as possible and then do his best to forget the entire humiliating nightmare.

Entering the room, Toshiro is unsurprised by the fiery décor. The sight of the Captain Commander in a nothing but a short house yukata however, is certainly something that he could’ve done without. The old man is incredibly buff, but the varicose veins and broken capillaries, not to mention the bald head and long white beard, re-enforce exactly how old his leader is. Bowing respectfully, he offers careful greetings and does his best to ignore the lecherous looks directed his way.

Swallowing the urge to vent his anger and embarrassment at being felt up, Toshiro allows Yamamoto to remove his clothing, piece by piece, until he is standing naked before the old man. Appreciative noises quell his urge to cover himself with his hands, but the feeling of large hands petting him sends shivers of discomfit shooting along his spine. He knows what is coming next and is not looking forward to it, although his partner clearly is.

Despite his apparent affection for pubescent boys, Yamamoto is a surprisingly staid lover who takes the time to ensure that Toshiro is, if not enjoying himself, then at least not overly uncomfortable. It doesn’t take long before Toshiro starts to relax, and as he does so, he finds that he is starting to enjoy himself. There is something about the feeling of a much larger man holding him down and thrusting rhythmically into him that he finds strangely thrilling.

Pushing his elderly partners beard out of his face for the fifth time in as many minutes, Toshiro abruptly pushes on the broad chest hovering over him. He can’t take it anymore, if they are going to continue doing this, then Toshiro needs to be on top, away from all that suffocating hair. When he settles himself on Yamamoto’s lap and starts to rock his hips, the old man beneath him groans enthusiastically and thrusts up against him, causing sparks of pleasure to shoot along his nerves.

Gasping out loud, he uses his thighs to raise and lower his body, resting his hands on the Captain Commanders’ broad chest for balance. Age-gnarled hands grasp his hips and help guide his movements. It doesn’t take long before harsh pants fill the air along with the slap of flesh on flesh. Moving one of his hands to his own organ, Toshiro sets a frantic pace as he bounces in the old mans lap, he can’t remember the last time that he felt this good. 

Spent and exhausted, Toshiro collapses against the scarred chest. He can hear Yamamoto’s heart pounding in time with his own as he rises and falls with the old mans gasping breaths. Strong arms wrap around him comfortingly and he snuggles closer, perfectly content to stay where he is for the time being. The man beneath him is most definitely a pervert, but at least he is a talented pervert capable of making Toshiro’s body sing. Maybe this initiation won’t be so bad after all.


	2. Two's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Two’s Company  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Soi Fong x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

The Second Division Lieutenant is seriously getting on Toshiro’s nerves. He has no idea if the enormous man knows anything about why he is here, or if he’s just always this unpleasant, but either way, one more condescending remark, and the man is going to be a shinigami snow cone. In his head, Hyourinmaru slithers restlessly and rumbles icy agreement. 

All too soon, Toshiro is directed into a sparsely decorated room and the door is slid shut behind him. Captain Soi Fong looks remarkably different in a floral lounging robe with her hair unbound; she looks softer and more approachable. Toshiro feels a knot in his chest loose; this might not be as bad as he had originally feared. Kneeling on a floor cushion as directed, he allows a small smile to grace his features, as he offers to pour tea.

Rather surprisingly, after a short, one-sided, game of Twenty Questions, Toshiro is led down a short hallway and waved into an odd-looking room. There is no bed, only a long, narrow, leather bench with what looks suspiciously like manacles secured to both ends. Turning his head to question his evening’s partner, he stops suddenly. Soi Fong’s cheeks are flushed, her eyes are glowing with excitement, and her mouth is slightly open to allow for her quickened breathing. Toshiro feels his stomach drop at the sight. 

Stark naked, flat on his back, and strapped down on the bench, Toshiro can feel his heart pounding wildly. He’s not exactly scared, because he knows that he can break free if he has to, but adrenaline is coursing through his body. Above him, Soi Fong is slowly parting her robe and the sound of rustling fabric, as it slips off her shoulders and puddles on the floor, fills Toshiro’s ears even as his eyes drink in the sight of her naked body.

Her thighs are resting on either side of his head, making the rushing sound of his blood echo in his ears, and as she lowers herself, he inhales her unique scent. Knowing what she wants, he slowly extends his tongue and licks delicately at the exposed flesh. Hearing an encouraging murmur, he experiments by swirling his tongue and thrusting it against her. He can feel her excitement, mixed with his saliva, dribbling into his mouth, and licks his lips.

Abruptly, the woman above him is gone, and hen he feels the most wonderful tightness slowly enveloping his length. Ironically, Soi Fong takes exactly the same position that he took with Yamamoto the previous evening. She is nestled on his lap, with her hands on his chest for balance, and is slowly raising and lowering her hips. The feeling is exquisite. Looking up at her, he is astonished by the look of lust on her normally harsh features.

He has never before seen a woman touching herself, and he stares avidly at the slender hand working busily between her thighs. His head is on an awkward angle and cricking his neck, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the glorious sight. All too soon though, she stiffens, and throws her head back, as her lower muscles squeeze Toshiro unmercifully. Grunting softly, he thrusts up against her until he reaches his own peak, and then slumps back onto the bench, boneless with pleasure.

From his position on the bench, Toshiro watches as Soi Fong rises gracefully to her feet and cleans herself up. Then she unlocks his bonds and tosses him the damp washcloth. Wiping himself down, he looks up briefly to catch her watching him. Smiling slightly, he turns to look at some of the other, more intriguing, items scattered about the room, wondering what they’re used for. The sound of soft laughter behind him sends shivers up his spine.


	3. Three’s A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Three’s A Crowd  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Ichimaru x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

When he fronts at the Third Division right on dusk, he is met personally by Captain Ichimaru, who is smiling as brightly as ever. It makes Toshiro want to turn on his heel and stalk back to his own quarters. Instead, he grits his teeth and makes polite small talk as they stroll deeper into the division. On the way, they pass the gloomy blond Lieutenant, who scowls at his captain before turning and stalking off in a different direction. Ichimaru only laughs gleefully at the odd reaction.

Ichimaru’s rooms are a shrine to opulence and comfort, completely at odds with the rest of the division. A pair of muscular arms slides around his neck and skims down his chest as he stands and admires the artworks hanging on the walls. The unexpected warmth against his back is surprisingly comforting, and Toshiro leans back slightly into the embrace. A quiet exhalation ruffles his hair before soft lips start nibbling lightly on his ear lobe.

He knew that Ichimaru enjoyed teasing people, but had never suspected that the habit might flow over into the other captain’s love life. He had been undressed with utmost slowness, every inch of his skin ticklishly caressed and then soothed with a butterfly kiss. He is now writhing with desire in Ichimaru’s sinfully soft bed, hovering on the verge of begging the man to just get on with it. Biting his lip against the alluring pleasure, he reaches up to wrap his arms around the other mans’ neck.

Even penetration is like a game to Ichimaru. He stops and starts and withdraws in a fashion maddeningly devoid of pattern. Toshiro can feel his fingernails gouging into Ichimaru’s back in frustrated passion, and does his best to raise and lower his hips, trying to force the other man to give up his teasing. His efforts go unrewarded however as his silver-haired lover withdraws completely and lowers his head to trail light kisses across his torso.

Desperate for something rhythmic to stimulate him, Toshiro lowers his hand and starts to finger himself. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Ichimaru follows every movement of his hand, then whines softly as the other man pulls his hand away and traps it on the bed beside his head. One glance at Ichimaru’s face and Toshiro is blown away by the naked lust depicted there. He shudders as fingers much larger than his own slide into him.

It seems as if Ichimaru knows exactly where his sweet spot is, and is deliberately avoiding it. Toshiro wriggles his hips desperately, and finally Ichimaru withdraws his fingers and thrusts himself fully into Toshiro’s desperate body. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Toshiro is surprised to see that the teasing smirk is finally gone from Ichimaru’s features; the man is flushed and his mouth is open as he pants for breath.

His orgasm, when it finally hits, is stronger than Toshiro has ever experienced before. Clearly there was a method behind Ichimaru’s continual teasing, even if it was incredibly frustrating. He stays still as Ichimaru manoeuvres himself so that he is no longer crushing Toshiro with his weight, and cuddles up to him. Beneath him, the wet spot is slowly spreading, and he uses the edge of the sheet to clean up his belly, then he rolls further into Ichimaru’s embrace, finding the ticklish fingers less annoying than the sticky dampness.


	4. Four on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Four on the Floor  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Unohana x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

The Fourth Division always smells of antiseptic and fear. There are injured shinigami from all divisions recovering in the hospital wards, and a steady stream of people after treatment for minor ailments fill the receiving rooms. Following the tall Lieutenant through the jumble of staff and patients, Toshiro wonders how anyone could possibly do paperwork in such an environment. However, he finds as they travel deeper into the heart of the division, that the noise steadily decreases.

Entering the private rooms of Captain Unohana, he is unsurprised by the clinical cleanliness of the place. He is however, somewhat shocked to see what appears to be stuffed toys decorating the bed. Trying not to stare, he turns to face the kindly captain. She looks startlingly different with her hair loosely pinned back and dressed in a soft, flowing, robe. He looks up as she hands him a small bag, it contains a costume of some sort, and directs him to put it on.

Feeling remarkably silly dressed in a nappy and bib with matching booties, Toshiro inches his way out from behind the dressing screen. The way that Unohana’s face lights up at the sight causes some of the humiliation he is feeling to fall away. She is sitting in the middle of her large, posture-perfect bed, and beckons him over. Running a hand through his hair nervously, he crosses the room and climbs onto the bed, crawling until he reaches his fellow captain.

On his back, cradled across Unohana’s lap, Toshiro suckles lightly on the offered nipple. Luckily, there’s no milk. Her hand is slowly stroking his head and he feels remarkably relaxed. Raising his hand in an unconscious gesture, he starts to knead her breast, causing her to moan appreciatively. Getting into the swing of things, he begins to suck harder, worrying the erect nipple between his teeth, and laving the areola with his tongue. 

Tearing his mouth away with a damp popping sound, Toshiro looks up into Unohana’s hazy eyes, before starting to shuffle himself around in her lap so that he can give her other breast some attention too. As he does so, his partner for the evening starts shuffling herself so that Toshiro is now sitting in her lap with his legs on either side of hers. Claiming her neglected nipple in his mouth, he uses one hand to knead at the surrounding breast, and the other he sends exploring down between her thighs.

His fingers are completely saturated with Unohana’s desire, and the woman is moaning helplessly under his ministrations. His erection is straining against the constricting costume and her breasts are red and swollen from his attentions. Abruptly, Unohana flops back onto the bed, dragging Toshiro down with her. Adjusting his positioning, he rocks his hips back until he can rub his bulge against her. Beneath him, she moans loudly at his actions.

Fumbling with the pins, Toshiro finally manages to get one side of the nappy open allowing him to ease his aching organ free. Looking down at his destination, he takes himself in hand and slowly circles the invitingly pink flesh, before dipping his tip inside. He is enveloped abruptly as Unohana thrusts up with her hips, and he moans at the tight grasp of her inner muscles. Settling his hands back onto her breasts, he begins to thrust against her, enjoying the way that she rises to meet him.

When she comes, she does so loudly and with abandon, and Toshiro feels himself exploding inside her as she squeezes him unmercifully. Collapsing against her chest, and pillowing his head on her breasts, he allows her to run her hands gently through his hair, before rolling sideways and allowing her to get comfortable. Removing the nappy, he uses the ample cloth to clean them both up before returning to her embrace.


	5. Five for the drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Five for the drive  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Aizen x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Waking up in Aizen’s bed, Toshiro is momentarily disorientated. Glancing around, he racks his memory as to what took place the previous evening. He remembers walking up the Fifth Division, and greeting Hinamori, before being escorted to the Captain’s private chambers. There was tea already set out, and Aizen was kneeling at his desk catching up on some paperwork. Toshiro clearly remembers sipping the tea and waiting for his host to finish.

After that, he has hazy memories of sitting around making small talk and chatting about their fellow captains, and then of climbing into Aizen’s bed and falling straight asleep beside the kindly man. Somehow this doesn’t quiet gel with how he feels this morning. His body is telling him that he most definitely got laid last night. Idly rubbing small circles into his lower back, he lets his mind drift, trying to pinpoint the exact moment when his memories go fuzzy.

Strangely enough, he remembers having an awfully explicit dream. A dream where Aizen demands complete submissiveness from him, treating him like a marionette and directing his every move, it is so vivid that he can even recall the taste of Aizen’s cum in his mouth. Rolling his tongue around the edges of his teeth, he wonders what this means. Was the experience so shocking that he willingly blocked it from his mind, or is it something more sinister.

Trying to remember more of his dream, Toshiro shudders at the remembered feel of a hand covering his mouth and nose, cutting of his air supply just to hear him choke. Running a distressed hand through his hair, he winces as he brushes a sore spot. In his dream it is where Aizen roughly grabbed him and threw him onto the bed. He is sure that he bounced twice before coming to rest against the headboard. Crawling along the bed, he examines the decorative wood, looking for indentations or imperfections.

Finding nothing, he shuffles off the bed and reaches for his robes. They have been washed and freshly pressed. Toshiro has the distinct feeling that this is because hot tea was spilt all over them. His dream and his fuzzy memory both agree on this point and his racks his brain to remember what it was that they were talking about at that moment. Something about their zanpaktou’s, but Toshiro can’t quite recall exactly what.

He vaguely recalls Aizen offering to show him something, but after that his memory skips straight to the spilt tea. Shaking his head to try and clear the fuzziness, he puzzles over the odd gap in his recollection, before deciding that he can think about it in his own office just as easily. Smoothing the last fold in his haori, he turns to the door reaching out with his hand. Before he has a chance to touch it though, the door opens to reveal a smiling Aizen.

Walking back to his office, Toshiro wonders why it took him so long to get ready this morning. After all, he and Aizen only drank some tea and then went straight to sleep. Picking up the pace as much as he dares, he doesn’t want to be caught running along the walkways, he hurries to his own Division. He is sure that his Lieutenant will have tea ready for him, and hopefully he can beg a few painkillers off her as well for his aching back.


	6. Hit for Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Hit for Six  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Kuchiki x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Walking sedately beside the excitable Sixth Division Lieutenant, Toshiro twitches at his robes discretely. The icy Kuchiki heir is well known for his fastidiousness and meticulous grooming, and Toshiro wants his appearance to be as perfect in order to present the best image possible. A vague thought that perhaps he should’ve done something with his hair is blasted from his mind as the door in front of him is slid open and he is bowed in. 

With his hair down, and wearing a heavily embroidered robe, Captain Kuchiki is breathtaking and Toshiro swallows an appreciative gasp. Moving forwards, he kneels on the cushion provided and bows his head respectfully. Light conversation quickly calms him and he marvels at how different the captain seems when he is relaxed. The man is a consummate host, thoughtful and pre-emptive and Toshiro quickly finds himself at ease.

A warm hand on his own signals the beginning of the night’s activities and Toshiro looks up through his lashes at his partner. The other man rises gracefully to his feet and then guides Toshiro towards a painted screen. Drawing back the screen reveals a traditional bedroom with a heavily embroidered futon. Stepping carefully into the room, Toshiro allows the other captain to remove his uniform. Somewhat surprisingly though, the other man then wraps a sleeping kimono around him.

Lying on his side, dressed in his borrowed night-wear, Toshiro wonders what Kuchiki is up to. However when the older man lies down behind him and presses right up against him, he finds that he can definitely feel the others excitement. A warm hand starts to caress him through his robes, running along his hips and thighs as soft lips start to mouth at the nape of his neck. Moaning slightly, Toshiro wonders how he is supposed to return the favour.

When he feels his robes being parted and a hand start to fondle him, Toshiro arches his back and grinds back against the length he can feel nestled between his cheeks. A soft sigh tickles the back of his neck, and then he feels his robe being drawn slowly up his thighs. There is rustling behind him and then he can feel Kuchiki’s naked length rubbing against him. Then, the caressing hand slides down to his knee and draws his leg up.

Their lovemaking is slow, deep, and controlled. The pleasure builds slowly until Toshiro is panting for release. Lowering his own hand from its death-grip on the pillow, he tugs lightly on his neglected length. He is so close that it only takes a few strokes before his body is stiffening and tightening around the thrusting intruder. A soft curse is muffled against his shoulder as Kuchiki suddenly shudders and releases inside him.

The other man disengages rather quickly and immediately begins to straighten their dishevelled robes; apparently untidiness is not permitted in bed either. Almost too tired to care, Toshiro tolerates Kuchiki manhandling him into the desired positions, before allowing his eyelids to droop shut when the man rolls the other way and snuggles under his own piece of blanket.


	7. Seven Deadly Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Seven Deadly Sins  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Komamura x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

The Seventh Division Lieutenant is still wearing sunglasses for obscure reason. Toshiro wonders if he is trying to hide something, as the sun slid beneath the horizon more than an hour ago. Glancing at the man out of the corner of his eye, he wonders if the man can actually see where he’s going. Rather disappointingly, they make it to their destination without incident. The door to the captains’ quarters is huge, and Toshiro swallows a gulp as he is reminded of just how large his night’s partner is. 

Stepping through the enormous entrance, Toshiro looks up at the other captain, who is still fully dressed in his concealing armour. Toshiro hopes that the man will take it off before they go to bed, he’s not sure that he wants to feel metal rubbing along his sensitive skin. The man looks distinctly nervous, and Toshiro wonders if Komamura is worried about hurting him with their massive size difference. Inching across the room, Toshiro reaches out to take the other captains’ hand.

He is allowed to remove the heavy gauntlet, and stares wonderingly at the fur covered paw that is revealed. Doing his best not to show any outward reaction, he puts the remarkably heavy glove down before reaching for the other hand. The fur covering the mammoth paws is soft and Toshiro strokes it soothingly. Looking up into the eye-slit of the helmet, he reaches up his arms. There is a pause before Komamura reaches up with his paws and removes his armoured headdress.

The face staring back down at him is nothing like Toshiro had imagined. There is a long snout, complete with whiskers, below golden yellow eyes and pointed ears. Apparently expecting some kind of negative reaction, Komamura merely stands there for a long moment before reaching out to tousle Toshiro’s hair gently. Automatically raking his fingers through his locks to resettle them, Toshiro stares up into the furry face and steps closer.

Easily undoing the large knot holding his fellow captains’ uniform together, he watches as it slithers to the ground, puddling around furry ankles. Komamura is most definitely not a man and it shows. Reaching out with tentative fingers, he strokes the unusual organ and gasps softly as a long, pink extension slides smoothly out. Leaning down, he licks at the tip, surprised to find that the taste is the same as any other mans, before sucking as much into his mouth as he can.

Bobbing his head rhythmically, Toshiro is surprised to feel the flesh in his mouth swelling even further. Easing back slightly, he inspects the odd organ and discovers that a section of the engorged flesh is distended. Running his fingers over it curiously, he is caught by surprise as the colossal captain growls low in his throat, and then suddenly his mouth is full. The copious excess dribbles down his chin and drips onto the floor as Toshiro struggles to swallow.

As he wipes his chin on his arm, giant arms wrap around him and lift him easily off his feet. He is gently placed onto the table and told to turn around. Kneeling down with his head pillows on his hands, he trembles as he feels the long, dextrous, tongue probing between the cheeks of his ass. Hot air gusts against his balls as Komamura slowly pushes in. The sensation is like nothing else Toshiro has ever experienced. Whimpering with pleasure, he arches his back and spreads his thighs as wide as he can.

Collapsed on the table, boneless with bliss, Toshiro watches as Komamura prepares a gigantic futon. He waits until the other is ready before climbing down from his perch and moving closer. Sliding between the soft sheets, he cuddles up to a warm, furry, arm; trusting that the other won’t roll over in his sleep and crush him.


	8. Eight O’clock Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Eight O’clock Rock  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Kyoraku x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

The Eighth Division Lieutenant is such a strict, straight-laced, woman that Toshiro wonders how she and Kyoraku ever manage to get along. He is fully expecting the laid back man to have already started on the nights’ entertainment, he just hopes that the other doesn’t expect him to drink too much, he does have to front to work tomorrow after all. Ignoring the pursed lips of his guide, he steps across the threshold and into Kyoraku’s private quarters.

As suspected, there is an open bottle of sake on a tray beside the man, who is stretched on the floor with his pink floral haori wrapped around him to ward off the chill. Following mellow directions to ‘pull up a section of floor and help himself to a drink’, Toshiro settles down opposite the placid man and takes a few small sips of the fiery liquid. Struggling to contain a cough, he tries not to let his temper get the better of him as the other man laughs.

After more than an hour of gentle teasing and mild bullying, Toshiro finds that he has drunk far more than he intended. A warm wave of relaxation is coursing through his system, slowing his reactions and lowering his inhibitions. Pushing his robes off his shoulders, he sighs blissfully at the coolness on his heated flesh. Opposite him, eager eyes sparkle as a slightly slurred voice offers assistance. Accepting, but only because his fingers refuse to obey him, he watches mildly as Kyoraku crawls across to him and fumbles at his belt.

The floor is remarkably comfortable, so much so that Toshiro decides that he doesn’t really want to move. There is a beautiful pattern on the ceiling and his eyes follow it hypnotically. He laughs happily as his robes are removed, then gasps as a warm dampness envelopes his flaccid length, sucking him eagerly to full hardness. Lowering his hands, he tangles his fingers in coarse curls and spreads his legs to allow Kyoraku more room to move.

The finger gently probing him makes Toshiro arch his back and cry out. With his pleasure building, Toshiro tugs at the other man, wanting to feel something much larger than a finger inside him. He watches through heavy-lidded eyes as the other man kneels up and discards his own robes. Calloused hands slide beneath him and lift him up into the other captain’s lap and he wraps his legs around the thick waist and locks his ankles together.

The first thrust is delicious pleasure and Toshiro moans his enjoyment. Large hands are encircling his waist and holding him steady, so he uses his own hands to tease his flesh. He pinches his neglected nipples and runs his fingertips down his body, stroking his already leaking cock and fondling his drawn-up balls. Dipping even lower, he then explores the area where they join, making Kyoraku groan and begin to thrust even harder.

Judging by the desperate, staccato, feel to Kyoraku’s thrusts, the man isn’t going to last much longer, which is definitely a good thing because Toshiro doesn’t know how much longer he can stave off his own orgasm. Harsh panting breath echoes through the room and then, suddenly, Toshiro can’t wait any longer. His body tightens around the intruder, causing his partner to grunt harshly and go still. Toshiro is sure that he can feel every spurt as it impacts with his insides.

Rolling away from the other man, Toshiro reaches out for something to cover himself with. His eyes are heavy and he can feel that sleep is about to claim him. A warm weight settles at his back and something smooth is drawn up over him. Snuggling back, he allows himself to drift off.


	9. Back Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Back Nine  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Tousen x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

The tattoos and leather choker the Ninth Division Lieutenant is wearing keep catching Toshiro’s eyes and drawing his attention. Combined with the sleeveless uniform and spiky hairstyle, it makes the man look like a street punk. Only someone from this particular division could get away with such a look. Having a blind man for a captain clearly has some definite advantages. 

They stop before an unmarked door, and the Lieutenant opens it and announces him. Stepping across the threshold, Toshiro looks around curiously. Tousen’s quarters are obsessively tidy and almost totally devoid of personal touches. Toshiro supposes that since the man is unable to see, such personal touches are completely unnecessary, however it makes the room appear almost unfinished. Being careful to not be completely silent, Toshiro makes his way across the room to greet his fellow captain. 

The Ninth Division Captain is still in his uniform, and he unhesitatingly requests that Toshiro help with removing it. He is sure that the other captain is perfectly capable of removing it quickly and neatly, but he keeps his opinions to himself as he reaches up and starts to unwind the stiffened orange scarf. Beneath his robes, Tousen is a uniform coffee colour and Toshiro reaches out with a curious hand, marvelling at the obvious difference in their skin tones.

His light touches are clearly exciting Tousen, he can see the other mans organ visibly stiffening. Upping the ante, he lowers his head and starts to mouth at the highly defined abdominals. Long fingers tangle in his hair as he does so and try to guide his head lower. Acquiescing, he hunches over further and extends his tongue, licking a long stripe from dark balls to pinkish tip. A deep, rumbling, moan follows his ministrations and the fingers tighten almost painfully in his hair.

Toshiro is just getting into a decent rhythm when he is suddenly pushed firmly away. Stumbling backwards from the abrupt movement, he lands painfully on his ass. Looking up in irritation, he is nearly bowled over by Tousen, who suddenly kneels over him and pushes him to lie flat on his back. As soon as his head is resting on the floor, Tousen lowers his own head and starts to return the favour, sucking all of Toshiro into his mouth in one swallow.

He cannot prevent the moan of delight that escapes his lips as the wonderful sensation floods his senses, and he buries his fingers in the coarse black curls. Almost incoherent with bliss, he moans in disappointment when the darker man pulls away, but then those sinfully skilled lips start to mouth their way up his chest as something hard and slick lodges itself against his entrance. Drawing his knees up towards his chest and spreading his thighs as far as he is able, he waits for Tousen to act.

A grunt escapes his lips as his fellow captain presses forwards and eases through the tight ring of muscles, followed by a long groan as the man surges forwards. Wrapping his arms around the thick neck, he holds on for dear life as Tousen sets a punishing pace. Toshiro’s erection is firmly caught between their bodies, being rubbed by their abdomens in time to the wild thrusts, and sending jolts of pleasure along Toshiro’s nerves.

Tousen comes with a gasping moan, and the rapid pulsing deep inside of him sends Toshiro over the edge straight after him. The man collapses to one side of Toshiro, pulling out as he does so, and running a possessive hand down Toshiro’s sweaty chest, before rising to his feet and suggesting that they take a quick bath before bed.


	10. Ten out of Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Ten out of Ten  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Hitsugaya x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Arriving at his quarters for the first time in days, Toshiro is surprised to discover that his gigai is out and sitting at the table. Quirking a pale eyebrow, he runs a critical eye over the identical body, wondering who had it out and why. Moving forwards to investigate further, he is startled to find that there’s a mod-soul inhabiting the body when bright eyes meet his own. Blinking in shock, he opens his mouth to enquire as to what is happening.

He is silenced when an evil grin settles over familiar features. The gigai rises to its feet and moves to stand before him. Pale arms wrap around his neck and identical lips meet his own as the mod soul plasters itself against him. There is something fundamentally wrong with kissing yourself however Toshiro cannot help but enjoy the attention. For once, his partner is the same height as he is and his neck isn’t being twisted into unnatural angles to accommodate his partner.

Wrapping his own arms around his twin, he pulls the other tighter against him, deepening their kiss as he does so. The body in his arms moans appreciatively and rubs itself against him. A hardening bulge, identical to his own, is growing under his gigai’s robes and he deliberately rubs their groins together. Twin moans of pleasure fill the air and as one, they break apart and immediately begin to strip, each watching the other out of the corner of their eye.

His own naked, aroused, body is not something that Toshiro has seen very frequently before. His skin is flushed palest pink and his eyes are dilated with lust. He begins to see why his fellow captains have demanded this initiation ritual. Licking his lips in anticipation, he voices his desire to his clone and watches as a matching smirk settles over the body’s face. He watches as the gigai sinks to its knees and then lies down on the floor.

Moving over the prone body, Toshiro kneels down over its head and buries his own head between the gigai’s thighs. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip, he groans breathily as his clone does the same. It’s an indescribable sensation, almost like giving yourself head. Sucking lightly on the swollen glans, he uses the fingers of one hand to play gently with the others balls, rolling them about and tugging lightly on them.

Setting an easy rhythm, Toshiro bobs his head and swirls his tongue, relishing the way that the gigai copies him exactly. Sucking harder, he feels the coil in his belly tightening, Beneath his caressing fingers, he feels the mod soul’s balls drawing up tighter and tighter, and knows that the other will not last either. Letting go, he comes violently within the damp heat enveloping him, feeling the same explosion happen within his own mouth.

Having swallowed as much as he could, Toshiro licks up the overflow, groaning as he feels his twin doing the same. Regretfully rising to his knees, and then to his feet, he turns and offers the mod soul a hand, drawing him to his feet. A cocked eyebrow expresses the wish to bathe immediately and a quirked lip conveys clear agreement. Together, they turn and make their way into their private bathroom.


	11. Legs Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Legs Eleven  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Zaraki x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

The Eleventh Division is always a somewhat intimidating destination, and as Toshiro walks unattended along the walkways, he feels little shivers of trepidation crawling up and down his spine. The door to the house that Zaraki shares with Kusajishi is open, but Toshiro pauses politely on the threshold to announce himself. The young Lieutenant’s energetic greeting has him staggering back slightly as his fellow captain laughs indulgently and eggs her on.

Feeling rather ridiculous, Toshiro consents to Kusajishi’s wish to play a game. Zaraki smiles indulgently and pours himself another cup of sake, telling the two of them to have fun. Somewhat surprisingly, Toshiro finds himself enjoying the game immensely, not that he will ever admit it out loud. Zaraki is still lounging inside watching them, sipping on his sake, and making the occasional comment, reminding Toshiro strongly of his childhood with Himamori and their Grandmother.

Eventually though, Kusajishi gets tired and Zaraki calls them in to wash up and go to bed. Rather horrifyingly, Toshiro discovers that he is expected to join them. Blushing at the thought of undressing in front of a child, even if she is a Lieutenant, Toshiro fumbles at the ties to his robes. Standing stark naked in a room with an equally naked Zaraki and Kusajishi, Toshiro doesn’t know where to look. Opting to stare at the floor, he allows the other two to manipulate him as they please.

Clean, dry and starting to recover from the embarrassing bathroom episode, Toshiro quirks a curious eyebrow at Zaraki when Kusajishi pulls him down to join her in her futon, but the larger man says nothing, merely pulling out a much-read book of fairy-tales and settling down to read. Shrugging his shoulders indifferently, Toshiro snuggles down next to Kusajishi and listens to the, rather blood-thirsty, bed time story. 

His own eyelids are drooping by the time that Kusajishi falls asleep and Zaraki ceases reading. Lying still, he watches as the other captain putters about the room, putting away the book and dragging out his own futon. After the man lies down, he lifts the corner of his blankets and motions for Toshiro to scoot over. Casting a quick glance at Kusajishi, and finding that she is still sound asleep, he eases out of her bed and slides into Zaraki’s.

Toshiro carefully studies Kusajishi’s face for signs of wakefulness as Zaraki’s hands start wandering. Seeing nothing, he relaxes into the touch, inching back to press himself against he larger man. A soft, breath pant ruffles the hair on his head at his actions and he marvels that the Eleventh Division Captain can make such a gentle noise. He wriggles against the hardness pushing into him and hears a low moan escape the other mans throat.

For such a wild, blood-thirsty man, Zaraki is a surprisingly tender lover and Toshiro is soon writhing in ecstasy and panting for more. The first thrust is like being impaled, but the pain soon lessens into blissful pleasure. Biting his hand to stop his moans of enjoyment from escaping and possibly waking Kusajishi, Toshiro begins to thrust back with his hips to meet Zaraki’s incoming thrusts, multiplying the pleasure tenfold.

The feeling of the other man exploding inside him sends Toshiro over the edge and he shudders with the intensity of his orgasm. Panting and gasping, he quickly glances over towards Kusajishi to find her still asleep. Feeling contentment steal over him, he snuggles back against the larger man and allows his eyelids to droop shut.


	12. Bakers Dozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Bakers Dozen  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Kurotsuchi x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

The Research Institute in the Twelfth Division is a strange place and Toshiro feels distinctly out of place as he follows the Lieutenant through the winding corridors. Their destination, rather worryingly, is not a bedroom but a laboratory, where Captain Kurotsuchi is tapping away at a computer. Stepping across the threshold, Toshiro is interested to note that the Lieutenant doesn’t leave the room but moves across to the computer and takes her fathers’ place at the keyboard.

Standing before the strange captain, Toshiro feels like he is being mentally weighed up and found lacking. It is an uncomfortable and disconcerting experience. Doing his best not to shift nervously, he waits for Kurotsuchi to finish, whatever it is that the man’s doing, and give him some direction as to what is expected. It takes what seems like an age until the other captain is ready and he gestures somewhat impatiently towards the apparatus in the centre of the room.

Staring at the strange contraption, Toshiro can feel his stomach sinking rapidly; it doesn’t look at all inviting, or painless. Stripping off his robes as directed, he gingerly climbs into the thing, placing his limbs as instructed. Straps are tightened around his wrists, waist and ankles by a visibly excited Kurotsuchi and Toshiro does his best not to panic. Various monitors are stuck all over him, presumably to measure his reactions to whatever it is that the mad scientist of a captain has planned.

Toshiro doesn’t dare ask what it is that they are testing him for, as he already knows that he won’t like the answer. So far he has been shown a range of pornographic pictures, both heterosexual and homosexual images, with the images getting steadily more explicit. Then his groin was stimulated, first by a feather, then by a vibrator and lastly by Kurotsuchi’s own hand. Behind him, he can hear the Lieutenant tapping away at her keyboard energetically.

Anal stimulation is next, and Toshiro can feel his blood heating against his will as a selection of probes are tested one after another. He knows that at the end of this round of experiments he will have the other captain pounding into him, he just hopes that Kurotsuchi’s ‘personal improvements’ haven’t extended to his lower regions. The idea of a scientifically enhanced cock makes his blood run cold, especially the thought of additions being made.

As expected Kurotsuchi slides easily into him, luckily it appears as if no modifications have been made, moving slowly and deeply. The sensation is surprisingly good. Being strapped down and unable to move somehow seems to amplify the erotic experience. His own organ is ignored as his fellow captain sticks to a steady pace, not even the man’ breathing is increasing, and he’s not sweating. Those are definitely bad signs in Toshiro’s mind.

His body is aching by the time that Kurotsuchi peaks, and Toshiro almost sighs in relief. Curiously, after he pulls out, the man reaches for a stop watch and watches Toshiro’s rear closely. He wonders, for a moment, what the man is doing, and then he feels the distinctive sensation of cum dribbling downwards and closes his eyes so that he doesn’t have to see Kurotsuchi’s expressions. The first drip heralds the stopping of the clock and tapping on the keyboard.

Hoping to be released, Toshiro is disappointed when a condom is popped over his length and Kurotsuchi’s hand starts to stimulate him rapidly. He doesn’t want to know what the captain is going to do with the captured essence, but decides that the sooner he gets this over with, the sooner he can leave.


	13. Lucky Number Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Title: Lucky Number Thirteen   
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Ukitake x Hitsugaya  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: OOC-ness  
Summary: Toshiro has just been promoted to Captain and discovered that they have an initiation ritual where he has to spend one night with each of his fellow captains.

Ignoring the sly look the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division shoots him; Toshiro makes his way to Captain Ukitake’s pavilion, knowing that the man will be waiting for him. He hopes that the other man won’t force him eat candy; the sickening sweetness upsets his stomach. Knocking politely on the door, he is granted permission to enter, stepping through he shuts the door behind him to keep the nosy Lieutenant out and nods in response to Ukitake’s bright smile of greeting.

The Thirteenth Division captain is lying on his bed, and a book discarded beside him shows that he was reading whilst passing the time. There is a small bundle of carefully folded cloth sitting beside the book and Toshiro experiences a feeling of dread as he looks at it. Moving closer to the invalid man, his suspicions are confirmed when the bundle is passed up to him, along with a kind request that he put it on. Wondering just how perverted the older man really is, he holds up his costume to examine it.

Feeling extremely self conscious, Toshiro smooths the seams of his short, tight, nurse’s uniform dress. A lecherous smile from Ukitake indicates that the man likes what he sees. Moving carefully in his confining costume, Toshiro moves across the room to kneel beside his patient. Almost immediately, he feels a warm hand rest itself on his bare thigh and begin to inch its way upwards. He has no idea how long Ukitake has been harbouring this particular fantasy, but judging from his reactions it must’ve been a very long time.

His dress is slid up his thighs and he is encouraged to straddle the sickly mans’ prone body. Settling himself, he is unsurprised to find that the other man is already hard. Ukitake’s hands slide down his back and curve around to cup his buttocks, squeezing gently before dipping between them. A probing finger teases his sensitive flesh before delving inside. Leaning down, he starts to mouth at his fellow captain’s neck, sucking gently and lightly scratching with his teeth.

One finger quickly becomes two, then three and then the fingers are pulled free and something much larger nudges against him. Pushing back to indicate that he is ready, Toshiro tries to relax his muscles to facilitate the intrusion. Full to bursting of the other man, Toshiro settles himself more comfortably before beginning to raise and lower himself languidly. Ukitake grasps a hold of his hips in a wide-fingered grip, playing with the folds of his costume.

Rotating his hips sends lightning bolts of pleasure shooting through Toshiro and drags a low groan out of Ukitake. Continuing the motion, he works himself closer to completion. Almost at his peak, Toshiro grinds down and squeezes his muscles as tight as he can. Pleasure shoots through him, and then the ecstasy of release. His orgasm clearly pushes Ukitake over the edge as well, he can feel the man convulsing beneath him and moaning out his satisfaction.

Still wearing the tiny dress, Toshiro finds himself dragged into Ukitake’s bed and cuddled close. A lone wandering hand continues to play with the dress, alternately rumpling and smoothing it, but Toshiro is too tired to care. Settling himself more comfortably, he whispers a quiet ‘good night’ and closes his eyes.


End file.
